A Family Divided
by lollimewirepirate-ninja
Summary: In 1861 All of America's kids get in a huge fight Over slavery... I'm not very good at Summaries. Rated T Because of language past Mpreg and stuff that might happen in later chapters.
1. NOT A CHAPTER! Just names

**THIS IS NOT THE FIRST CHAPTER! IT'S JUST THE LISTING OF THE CHARACTERS! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LEARN THE STATES NAMES SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I do not own Hetalia but I do own these Characters below.**

**Maine: Abigail**

**Vermont: Hannah **

**New Hampshire: Cameron**

**Massachusetts: Ryan**

**Rhode Island: Amber**

**Connecticut: John (JJ)**

**New Jersey: Paige**

**Delaware: Isaiah**

**Maryland: Olivia**

**New York: Trinity**

**Pennsylvania: Logan**

**West Virginia: Jacob**

**Kentucky: Hadlee**

**Ohio: Avalee (Ava) **

**Indiana: Jason**

**Illinois: Ginger**

**Michigan (Lower P): Aiden**

**Michigan (Upper P): Allison**

**Montana: Tyson**

**Iowa: Ethan**

**Kansas: Natalie**

**Wisconsin: Madison**

**Oregon: Tyler**

**California: Brianne (Bri)**

**Minnesota: Grace**

**Texas: Alexander**

**Louisiana: Destiny**

**Mississippi: Zoë**

**Arkansas: Landon**

**Tennessee: Hunter**

**Virginia: Madison**

**N. Carolina: Sydney**

**S. Carolina: Sophia**

**Georgia: Taylor (Female)**

**Florida: Anthony**

**Alabama: Brody**


	2. Chapter 1: Gunshots

**This is my first Hetalia fanfic so please be gentle in the Reviews (It's also my first not humorous fanfic) by the way. The way they act is going to be very modern like it takes place now.**

The kids were fighting again. They've been doing that a lot since they all moved back in with there parents. It was the year 1861 on the day of April 10.

"Alfred they've been fighting for hours. I haven't been back for awhile so is this normal?" Arthur said to his husband .

"It's fine," America kissed England's head "They've been doing this a lot lately, but…"

"But what?"

"Never mind it's not that important." Arthur looked at him for a second but, then looked back at their kids fighting.

"OH MY GOD MISSISSIPPI, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK SLAVERY IS GOOD! It's very unlike you." Kentucky was yelling at Mississippi again.

"Well, I'm sorry but it just for progress purposes, so shut up and sit down we're keeping it." Mississippi said without looking up from what she was reading.

"This is probably gonna blow over by tomorrow." America said leaning against the table. England noticed that Alfred was really flushed.

"Alfred, are you okay?" America looked over at England and nodded.

"If your trying to say that there fighting is affecting me it's not." America stopped for a second letting the awkward silence settle between them. Right about now would be a good time for a joke. He said in his head. After about ten seconds he said. "AWWWW WITLLE ENGLAND CARES ABOUT ME!" England just looked at him and rolled his eyes. They continued watching there kids fight.

"This is nothing to get into a war about." Rhode Island said quietly. Texas responded quickly.

"Well it's kinda a big deal don't y'all think? I think it's perfect to go into war for this pacific reason."

"It's specific, not pacific. And why are you so bloodthirsty all the time, cowboy?" Ginger (Illinois) said.

Virginia has had enough of all the fighting and she stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "ARE YOU ALL TRYING TO KILL DAD?! Let's just keep the slaves, it's best for the economy."

"JUST SHUT UP MADDIE! Your voice is annoying, especially when you talk about all that sh*t" Aiden (Michigan lower peninsula) said.

"It's true," The U.P joined in "Not about you being annoying but the fact that I would like you to…" she stopped, she was trying to choose her words carefully as to not anger the eldest state. "Please don't kill me for saying this but shut the f*ck up." she ran and hid somewhere that Virginia wouldn't be able to find her.

They fought on and of until April 12 1861 at 4:30 a.m the confederate states decide it be best to go into open fire against the union states. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Sophia (S. Carolina) said.

"Of course. We want to show them whose boss and this is the best way to do it." Alabama said then aimed his rifle at where the union states were. The rest followed.

BAM! America woke up immediately because of the gun shots. "No, there can't be a war starting. I raised the kids better, yeah I forgot some of them most of the time but they know it could kill me, I mean literally tear me a part." America said all in one breath hushed enough to not wake up Britain. He stood up walking into the 'map' room. The map room was a room with TV's showing what all of his kids are doing at the moment. His eyes were wide. Noticing that there were shooting at each other all of them with bruises on their skin and bullet holes in their clothes. America was to shocked to speak, but to proud to tell England that a war was breaking out. Britain would just smile and say "I told you so."

"Alfred, what are you doing?" Britain walked into the room. America hurriedly grabbed the remote a turned all the TV's off, but Arthur already noticed. "What's happening." England grabbed the remote from him and turned them all on. After he noticed what was happening he looked at America. "I know if I say that I'm worried for you, you'll say something idiotic like, 'Don't worry I'm the Hero!' But, I can't help being worried, this war could kill you." Emerald eyes met Blue. America held England in his arms for a while. He could feel Arthur's body shiver from how much he was crying, America kept reassuring him that he would be alive by the end of the war and everything would be okay. But honestly, America didn't even believe what he was saying to comfort England. What if he isn't alive by the end? What if everything isn't okay? There kids could die and so can America, then England would be all alone. America held England tighter, not wanting to let go. "We should go back to bed now." Arthur said pulling away. Both there goals for that night was just to sleep without any more gunshots.

**WOW THAT WAS ALMOST DEPRESSING. Again, this is my first fan fiction that isn't humor so I might not update this often (mostly because school starting back soon, and all the searching to find the right facts) I can't usually handle stories like this without crying, so there is your warning Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: By Force

**A family divided Ch. 2 By Force**

When America woke up he felt like something was missing. He was still shaken up by the gunshot last night but the feeling he had right now was worse. It didn't feel like he was sick or anything, it just felt like half of him was gone. Britain had to leave earlier because of a world meeting. America purposely stayed asleep because he prefers being late to make a good entrance.

He got up to look for his glasses but there were no where to be found.

"Looking for these?" He heard someone say in a thick southern accent but, other then that it sounded like Alfred heard himself talking. America stayed absolutely still.

"Who's there?" he asked without looking. He heard the man with the southern accent chuckle.

"If ya try turnin' around ya might find out." America turned slowly around to face the man. The man looked almost identical to himself, other than the fact that the man was a brunette and slightly tan.

"Who are you and why does it look like I'm looking at a mirror?" Alfred said.

"Simple, I'm you." The man said.

"Ok then, what kind of crazy dream am I having? First the kids go into a war then I meet some other dimensional me? I've got to stop eating right before bed." Alfred chuckled lightly. "Well I'm gonna go back to sleep now."

"It's not like Imma leave after ya get up. Oh by the way ya kids are goin into a war." The man said.

"Wait," Alfred turned back towards the man. "What?" he asked

The man sighed "Do I have to explain everything to ya?" he rolled his eyes. "Imma say this simply so ya blond brain don't get an aneurysm. Ya kids, they fightin' so much 'bout this that they started fightin' for real causing ya to split. Be happy ya don't have that disease when ya here different voices or else I probably woulda killed ya 'bout now but, that would be no fun now would it?" The man smiled. Alfred was about to say something but there was a knock at his door.

"Would you like your breakfast now Mr. Jones? Just made it for you." A lady's voice called from outside the door. She walked in without permission like she usually does. Her and Alfred are friends, he pays her extra and he lets her live at his house in one of the nice rooms. When she saw the two men there she dropped the tray with his breakfast on it.

"Clean that up nigger." The man yelled at her.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry." she bent down to clean it. Alfred went to help her.

"It's okay Madelyn, you dropped it by accident. I'll get that for you." Alfred said but, before he could start helping the man picked him up by his shirt.

"Why ya helping her?" The man asked.

"Why are you wearing my glasses?" Alfred asked simply.

"Not like ya can see with em'. Now if you excuse me I have some work to do." As the man was about to leave the room he kicked Madelyn onto her side. Alfred ran to help her up.

She coughed up a little blood. "Who was that man?" She asked just above a whisper.

"That doesn't matter right now. Let's get you some water for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Virginia P.O.V**

I was rapping some of the wounds I had gotten the night before when I heard a knock at the door. I answered it to see a man who looked like my father.

"Father is that you?" I asked.

His eyes twinkled. "Of course its me." he said. Now that I think of it his voice sounded strained to force a northern American accent and his hair was darker but, at the time I just didn't think about it.

"Do you need something?" I asked after inviting him in.

"As a matter of fact I do." he said while sitting down next to me. His features hardened but, his smile was still there in an almost eerie way. "You know how you want to keep slavery? Well, I like that idea but, those pesky Northerners keep getting in the way and getting Lincoln to back them up so we can't really do anything against them unless…" He seemed to be waiting for me to finish his thoughts.

"The only way to do that is to start a new country or something like that but, couldn't that rip you apart?" I asked worriedly.

"No, we are now to separate people. Who will you side with now that you know?" He smiled slyly.

**Confederate P.O.V**

"You." she said simply. "Now that I know it wont hurt you I don't see why not." she smiled towards me.

"Do you think you could convince some of your siblings?" I asked her.

"Of course, I know some of them who already sided with me." She smiled again. "I'm going to go get ready." She got up to leave but turned back towards me. "And if the president says no, we'll have to get him to say yes by force."

**So… that happened. THIS STORY IS ON DEVIANT ART NOW! YOU CAN CHECK IT OUT THERE ALSO! Just look up lollimewirepirate on DA and you should find it and some of my other stuff too. check out the full cover that is also on DA**


End file.
